


let me know, up to you

by oldeu (johannes_cabal)



Series: cut the cameras [1]
Category: SECHSKIES (Band), 신서유기 | New Journey To The West (Reality TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johannes_cabal/pseuds/oldeu
Summary: The moment the other producer showed her that the subscriber count had gone over 1 million, she knew she was done for.Or, Shin Hyojung PD's crash course on how to tell your celebrity (secret) boyfriend that he might have to fly to the moon for a show.
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Shin Hyojung, Eun Jiwon/Shin PD
Series: cut the cameras [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755787
Kudos: 12





	let me know, up to you

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on [Shin PD calling Jiwon](https://youtu.be/nXWYrJVpBjo?t=399) to tell him he might have to go to the moon. He sounded super sweet in the call so I couldn't resist. 
> 
> Usual disclaimer that this is all for fun, it's just fiction and imagination.

The moment the other producer showed her that the subscriber count had gone over 1 million, she knew she was done for.

“You’re going to have to talk to him,” one of the marketing team leaders sighs, and she knew this was code for _you’re the only one he’s going to be willing to listen to right now._

Hyojung let out a long sigh and massaged her temples. Of course she had to. One of the major reasons being not that they had a long standing professional collaboration, but in a rather recent twist of developments, they’d started seeing each other.

She felt a little bit like the protagonist of some romcom drama, except the reality was slightly more grave than that. He was the leader of a very popular group, and she was a PD of a popular program, what more was there to say. Only a few of the senior staff members they were closer to knew.

Now that she needed to make this call, she had to ensure that the other staff wouldn’t notice, especially since there were cameras around. She couldn’t risk anything going out right now, as things were still quite early on for them.

Thankfully, she’d saved his name as _Eun Leader_ , which wouldn’t turn many heads. After the other producer was done phoning Sugeun, who had responded as expected with as much enthusiasm that one would have when they found out they might have to literally fly to the moon to film a program _—_ it was her turn.

She scrolled through her contacts until she found his name. Her heart was pounding a little faster than usual, but now more because she wasn’t sure how he might respond to hearing _hey, you might need to go to the moon with Sugeun-hyung._

She put the call on speaker so that the cameras would be able to get this for the YouTube channel later. SECHSKIES’ _Three Words_ played for a bit, and the soft tune calmed her nerves a little.

He picked up within a few rings. Normally, Jiwon’s backward body clock ensured that he would be sleeping at this hour, but he sounded oddly a little more energetic than expected.

“Hello?”

The producer who called Sugeun sat up quickly. “It’s Jiwon. He’s awake.”

“How are you awake so early?” she asks, surprise evident. By now Jiwon should have picked up on the fact that this wasn’t a private call, and there were possibly cameras around.

“I have a shoot,” he replies, professional as ever. “Oh, you have a shoot right now?” she continued, sounding quite apologetic. Time really wasn’t on her side.

“You got me at the right time, I’m on break. What’s up?” She tried not to smile too broadly when she heard that slight sweetness in his voice sneak in. As much as she wished that they were talking about anything else besides the possibility of flying him to the moon, she had to tell him now.

“Actually...you know that bit about the moon if we hit a million subscribers?”

“Yeah?”

“We actually just...went over a million…” she slows, letting him take that in. She imagines seeing the colour drain from his face as he replies, “Really?”

“So you have to go...to the moon.”

“Hey, what nonsense are you saying, don’t say that~” he rebuffs, some _aegyo_ sneaking into his denial of reality. Hyojung dissolves into a fit of laughter. She wonders how the audience and the other staff members might take this.

“So what do you want me to say to that? Should I congratulate you?”

“Well for now the mood feels like a funeral…”

“Tell Na Youngseok he has to go too,” he snaps, and the surrounding staff start snickering. She tries her best to hold back from exploding at that jibe. All this was Na PD’s fault to begin with, after all.

“What should we do?” she asks, voice soft.

The other producer jumps in. “If we really have to, are you able to go to the moon?” For a moment, he can’t catch what they’re saying, and there’s a bit of back and forth until he adamantly retorts with a strong of course not! Without being pressed further, he continues to argue that he and Sugeun might age 20 years if they really went there.

It takes all of Hyojung’s self restraint to not fire something back. They’ve had their fair share of back and forth tiffs, but not really serious arguments, over texts. So she chooses to reply with hollow laughter. She makes a mental note to mention that he’d watched _Interstellar_ in the editing notes later.

He ignores her. “We can’t go to the moon just like that, you know that Louis Armstrong _—"_ More peals of laughter follow, and Jiwon is clueless as to what elicited that reaction.

“Isn’t he a singer?” Hyojung asks helpfully.

“Wait, isn’t he the one who sang _I see trees are green…_ ” And then inevitably, more laughter.

“Do you have to get back to filming now?” she asks, snapping everyone back to reality from the hilarity of Jiwon confusing Neil Armstrong with Louis Armstrong.

“Oh yeah. Uh, we’ll discuss this later?” he says, feeling apologetic. In the distance, Hyojung hears some voices, probably calling Jiwon back to filming.

As soon as he hangs up with a quick goodbye, Hyojung lets herself sink into the couch. The camera director orders for cameras to be cut, and now Hyojung knows she can properly relax now that the other staff start filing out and back to their work stations.

“He’s really something, huh,” the other producer smiles knowingly. Hyojung snorts. “Understatement of the year.”

“Well, at least it keeps things interesting,” the other producer says, before making a beeline for the door. “You need to make it up to him somehow,” he grins.

Later as she leaves the office building, she fishes out her phone, scrolling through her texts.

_———_

**Shin PD**  
_you really might have to go to the moon_

**Eun Leader**  
_don’t kid with me kkk_

**Shin PD**  
_i wouldn’t kid about such things_  
_you know if you go, this means i have to go too…_  
_:o_

**Eun Leader**  
_so instead of cycling by the Han River_  
_let’s go cycling on the moon_  
_like ET_

  
**Shin PD**  
_you can’t be serious_

**Eun Leader**  
_c’mon, there’s no better date than that_

**Shin PD**  
_so does this mean i can tell management you’re going to the moon?_  
_:DDD_

_Seen by Eun Leader_

**Author's Note:**

> [title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJLgftLOK0o)


End file.
